The Cell with the Padded Walls
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: She knows she's not insane. She firmly believes she's not insane. So why is she in the room with the padded walls?
1. Chapter 1

_Upon a deserted hill_

"Mama I have to go back! Inu Yasha needs me! We killed Naraku but he's hurt really bad! Let me down the well!"

"Kagome, who's Inu Yasha?"

"What?"

_In a old gray building_

"So she tried to jump down the well again. I'm afraid that she is putting herself in too much danger to stay around _normal_ people…"

"Yes Doctor, what do you suggest?"

"Under the circumstances, an asylum."

_Inside a room with padded walls_

"I'm not crazy mama. I shouldn't be here! Gramps you believe me, right?"

"I'm sorry Kagome but your story about traveling back in time…"

"And meeting this _Inu Yasha_ who's an inu youkai…"

"Inu hanyou…"

"See honey, it's just not possible."

_There is a girl_

"Ms. Higurashi, you have to come to terms with the fact that there is no Inu Yasha."

"He is real."

"No he's not. This is why you are still here. We can't seem to make progress with you."

_Who wasn't insane_

"Repeat after me, Inu Yasha is a figment of my imagination…"

"You sir are a jackass, to tell me that some one I know exists is not real. I am not a lonely five-year-old making up an imaginary friend. The only thing that's depressing me right now is you and the fact that I can't get back to Inu Yasha…"

"So you admit that you have been suffering from depression. Is this when Inu Yasha appeared?"

"Argh!"

_Because he wasn't a dream_

"I think you need a little time to think about your outburst in the Time Out Room Ms. Higurashi. Such behavior is not tolerated here."

"What's the Time Out Room?"

_But no one remembers_

"Mama they tied me up in a straight jacket and put me in a padded room for hours…"

"My goodness what did you do?"

"Refuse to denounce Inu Yasha."

"…"

"Mama!"

"Maybe it was for the best."

_So she must be insane_

"Souta, you believe me don't you. Did you bring the pictures of Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the others? I told you where they were."

"Kagome, the negatives were blank. There were no pictures…"

"Souta this isn't funny. Let me see them!"

"I can't, I didn't bother to bring them but I think you need some rest…"

"Souta not you too!"

_Right?_

"Kagome…"

"Go away mother."

"Kagome listen to me. They will let you out if you say it."

"No. Get out of here."

"Kagome trust me, it'll be all better when you put this all behind you."

"I don't trust people who think I'm insane."

_She's not insane_

"Ms. Higurashi, it has been 2 years. We've tried everything with you but this notion; this Inu Yasha is not real."

"I know you think I'm crazy, you probably go home at night and joke about the loonies here don't you?"

"Wait Ms…"

"And then you laugh, your wife laughs and your kids snicker from behind the kitchen door."

"…"

"How would you feel if someone told you that your wife wasn't real!"

"Ms. Higurashi, Time Out Room!"

_But before he comes back_

"He is real… I know he is and when I get out of here and back to him he'll kick every single one of your asses!"

"She's getting eccentric. She might hurt herself."

"Then we have no choice, give her the tranquilizers…"

_She fears she will be_

"Gramps, I'm not crazy now but if you don't make them let me out I really am going to lose my mind."

"Kagome you know what you have to do to get out of here…"

"I'm sick of all of you. Don't bother coming back. All three of you think I'm crazy…"

"Kagome no it's just that your story…"

"I know it couldn't have happened. Like I said don't bother coming back…"

_But she surely can't be insane_

"Ms. Higurashi isn't it such a nice day. You could go out if you promise to try and work with me."

"I'm sorry I'm not that crazy…"

_No, she's not_

"He had long silver hair and it was so soft. And his golden eyes sparkled with weird kindness. Why do you even want to hear this Eri?"

"Because I don't think you're insane…"

"Wow, one out of a million. I must be doing quite well then. Are you sure you shouldn't be back here with me?"

_They're all insane_

"Look Kagome, he's in this book, _Inu Yasha: A Feudal Fairytale_."

"See, I told them I wasn't crazy!"

"But Kagome doesn't this book look familiar?"

"No, I've never seen it before but look here's a picture of Sango, and this is a picture of when I first met Miroku!"

"Kagome I found this book in the library. You were the last person to check it out."

"That can't be."

"But look here's a bookmark with your name on it."

_Because he wasn't a figment of her imagination_

"I think you read this book and thought that it was you Ms. Higurashi."

"Shut up…"

"Ms. Higurashi, this proves that he is a figment of your imagination."

"No it proves that you have been listening to me babble and set this whole thing up."

_He was real_

"It's been three years, haven't you people tired of bothering me? Just release me."

"I'm sorry but we have no proof that you won't attempt to try to find him."

"If you don't think he's real, how am I supposed to find him?"

_Maybe they are all fake people_

"Ms. Higurashi, for the umpteenth time, he isn't real. He doesn't exist, breathe or live."

"Yes he does, and he bleeds, and yells, and protects and sometimes he cries. Maybe you aren't real but Inu Yasha is…"

_Maybe she's making them up in her mind_

"I hate this room! Please let me out! I'm not crazy!"

_Because she's not insane_

"But I'm really not crazy just let me out…"

_She knows she's not insane_

"The padded walls have made me claustrophobic."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Like you are a sorry excuse for a shrink and that you too think that I am insane."

_She firmly believes she's not insane_

"It really doesn't matter anymore what I say or do."

"Kagome I want you to come to my completion ceremony…"

"I'm sorry I've been holding on too long to just follow up with you guys anyway. Besides none of you are real. The only real one is Inu Yasha. And one day he'll come for me…"

_Because near a well_

"Inu Yasha, tell them you're real. Tell them for me so they will release me…"

_There was a boy_

"I'm so sorry Kagome…"

_Sealed to a tree_

"Why won't you come for me? Why have you abandoned me?"

_With silver hair_

"I'm sorry Kagome…"

_And golden eyes_

"I miss you; see what they've done to me?"

_And adorable puppy dog ears_

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I love you…"

_And a quick temper_

"Why won't you say something else? Why won't you fix this?"

_And a loving heart_

"I'm sorry Kagome…"

_There was_

"Inu Yasha please don't fade away and leave me all alone!"

_She just knew he was_

"Inu Yasha!"

_Yes he was real_

"Please come back!"

_She's not insane_

"Repeat after me Mr. Higurashi… Inu Yasha isn't real."

"Inu Yasha, isn't real…"

_So why is she in the room with the padded walls_

Crimson eyes stared into the small tainted jewel as the images reflected in them. He laughed evilly as his eyes flashed. "Sweet dreams, Kagome…" Naraku said maliciously as he faded back into the darkness.

* * *

And what was the cause for this little piece of writing? I have to go to a shrink in about a week and I fear if I tell them everything I'll end up in a room with padded walls. The end part she's talking to an image of Inu Yasha in her mind as she lays on the floor of her protective prison. Then after she comes back to terms with reality she starts to beleve she is insane and finally agrees with the shrink guy person... But that's it for now. Please review, I might add on to this later if you do… 


	2. Chapter 2

_Upon an ancient slope_

"Kagome, we're so happy you're home…"

"Yes, we missed you very much, Kagome."

"May I go to my room now?"

_There was a holy shrine_

"Well, she responds to us, and I think the guards being around have calmed her down, so…"

"Has she been near the well recently?"

"No, she refuses to go near it. Her time here has really helped the problem."

_With many stone steps to scale_

"Kagome, you look so sad…"  
"This, Souta, is what happens when all one has left is a single thread of life."

"But you used to be so…"

"What? Happy? There is no room in _this_ world for such things."

_And behind this shrine_

"Kagome, you know you're not supposed to even look at the well house. Mom was trying to send the guards home."

"I know, I heard her talking on the phone. But I like them. Tell her to let them stay just a little longer."

_There was a well house_

"Mom, nothing can ever be the same. When you look at me you no longer see me…"

"Kagome, that's not true."

"I'll tell you what you see, though: you see a girl who was locked up in a nut house for three years, and I know...sometimes you wish I was back there."

_And deep within_

"Kagome, don't say stuff like that. I've never thought of you like that."

"Then why are there guards constantly watching me like I'm a criminal?"

"Honey they are just safety precautions so we can make sure that you won't try to hurt yourself again."

_Was the fabled bone eater's well_

"It's not me you're worried about. You're worried that the daughter you stood in front of the microwave with while you were pregnant is going to hurt one of the _normal_ people."

"Kagome…"

"Don't worry about it though. I think I would be better with the crazies than with the sane people…"

"Kagome, where are you going?"

"Away from you _and_ this lie you helped to create!"

_She was staring at it again_

"Inu Yasha, if you can just touch the tainted jewel you'll be sucked inside of it…"

"And what am I supposed to do when I'm in, Houshi?"

"Find Kagome and get her to go down the well with you. If you two don't go together, neither of you will be able to escape."

"Alright then, Miroku, watch out for Shippo. And Shippo, watch out for Miroku and make sure Sango doesn't kill him."

"Okay, Inu Yasha; just bring Kagome back."

_Looking at it with a longing_

"I know I shouldn't be here, and if I get caught then I'll never ever be able to come back. But... I'm just drawn here. Maybe I'll just continue to _sit_ here."

"Oi, wench, I thought we agreed you wouldn't use that word in daily speech. Even in the jewel she can sit me."

"Oh my god, Inu Yasha…"

_She had been cured_

"Listen to me, Kagome. Naraku created this world; it isn't real…"

"No, I'm losing it again. You aren't real. They told me so…"

"Kagome… what are you talking about?"

"Don't touch me just stay away!"

_She knew it all along_

"So, Ms. Higurashi, how have you been doing?"

"Just great…"

"Having any problems with that active imagination of yours?"

"No, sir, not at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

_That he wasn't real_

"Yuka, I think I'm losing it again…"

"Kagome calm down. What's wrong?"

"I'm seeing things…"

"Seeing what?"

"Inu Yasha…"

_He just couldn't be alive and breathing_

"He told me that this isn't real, that I'm stuck in a jewel and I need to wake up."

"Did you tell your doctor about this?"

"No, he'd send me back to the asylum… But it seems so real like right now…"

"Where is he, Kagome?"

"Sitting in the tree over there…"

"I don't see anything."

_It wasn't possible_

"You have to go away, or they'll put me back in that place."

"Kagome, what is wrong with you? I already told you. Naraku has your mind trapped inside the sacred jewel!"

"But that's irrational because there is no such thing as the Shikon no Tama, it's a myth. And youkai never existed... so that makes you completely fictional, and no well is going to make me travel between eras…"

_She had been freed from her prison_

"Kagome, I'm sorry…"

"Don't you dare start that again…"

"See! Now you're acting completely insane!"

"I must be if I'm so lonely that I have to dream you up."

_The prison with the padded walls_

"She's been talking to herself doctor. I just don't know what's wrong anymore."

"I think that Kagome is imagining things again."

"So what do you suggest?"

"More time in the hospital."

_But she fears again_

"Mama, what are they doing here again?"

"Kagome, I know you've been hallucinating again. The doctor thinks…"

"You're sending me back to the loony bin."

"Kagome it isn't a '_loony bin._' It's a hospital."

_For her sanity's sake_

"Kagome, don't cry… I'm only doing what's best for you…"

"I knew in the end you would do this. You can never trust someone who thinks you're truly insane."

_Because everywhere she turns_

"Kagome, why are they putting you in that truck? Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's your fault I'm here anyway!"

_She sees a flash of silver_

"Kagome… Talk to me please…"

"No, you aren't real. And because you aren't real and because my brain seems to think you're real, I'm going to spend the rest of my days in this asylum."

_Out the corner of her eye she sees blurred red_

"Kagome… wake up. Do your arms hurt?"

"Of course they hurt; I'm in a straight jacket. I shouldn't have told the doctor he was a sick bastard…"

_No, he's not real_

"Let me help you out of it…"

"I'm sorry, but you see that's not possible. If you were real maybe, _then_ you could help, but…"

"If I can get it off will you leave with me?"

_She knows he's not real_

"I don't know. If I get caught…"

"If you think I'm not real then why not say yes. If you're so sure you might as well agree."

_She firmly believes he's not real_

"Kagome, you have to make a choice. Those guys from earlier are coming down the hallway."

"Umm… Alright... if you can get it off, then I'll go with you."

_That's what they all told her_

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

"But... that's impossible…"

"Hey I just heard something from that Higurashi girl's cell…"

"Come on, we have to go…"

_That's what she was taught_

"Inu Yasha, you came, after all this time you really came…"

"Kagome, don't tear up on me, there will be plenty of time later after we escape this place."

_That he can't exist_

"The guards are coming…"

"Why does this place have bars Kagome? You never answered. Who are they trying to keep out?"

"No, Inu Yasha, they were trying to keep me in…"

_They told her to know it_

"But why?"

"When I first got here, they told me you weren't real... that you were just a figment of my imagination. When I refused to believe it I tried to jump down the well but ended up breaking my leg."

_They told her to believe it_

"They sent me to the asylum so I would forget about you. And after three years it worked. They let me out, but when you got here…"

"They made you go back."

"Yeah."

_Just because they told her to_

"I'm really sorry, Kagome, that it took me so long."

"It's alright. I forgive you. We just have to get out of here before they get out the tranquillizer guns."

"What are those?"

"You don't want to know."

_So she did _

"Where are we going?"

"The well house, it's too dangerous to stay in here any longer."

"What do you mean _'in here'_?"

_But it was always _

"I told you we are in the jewel. Naraku trapped you inside, but now he can't use it until your spirit completely breaks and you kill yourself…"

"I thought about it…"

"I know you did, and no one in this fake world would have stopped you. He needed you to break into pieces, that way the jewel would be the most tainted."

_In the back of her mind_

"Kagome, you have to jump! Those guys in the coats are coming!"

"I can't!"

"But I'll be there with you, Kagome…"

"I don't know if right now that _is_ enough!"

_So maybe that's why_

"Kagome, do you trust me?"

"Always and with my life, Inu-"

"Then close your eyes and jump."

"Alright..."

_She's jumped into the well again_

The jewel pulsated quickly as two figures were placed gently on the floor. Their fingers were laced tightly as the fighting around them ceased.

"She's free…" Naraku muttered as Kagome continued to glow, her aura surrounding her in pure fury. Sango smirked slightly as she moved the battered forms of Miroku and Shippo to the side.

"It's almost over…" Sango said with a sigh as she fell against the wall unconscious.

"You tricked me…" Kagome said in anger as her clothing morphed into the priestess robes of Midoriko and the mark of the saved branded itself in her brow.

"Now, Kagome-sama…" Naraku said with his cool tongue as he quickly planned something.

"Don't you speak my name, you filth. You made me believe I was crazy. That I had nothing else left!" Kagome screamed. "Now I'll send you to the deepest pits of hell!" Kagome said as the Shikon no Tama flew into her hands.

_And this time_

"You stupid bitch! You think you can stop me? Miko, or no, I will not allowed a mere human to defeat me," Naraku said as he transformed and attacked Kagome with several of his tentacles. "You _will_ help me taint the Shikon no Tama, and your blood will bathe it in my glory!"

_No one can stop her from believing_

A flash of light, and parts of Naraku fell to the ground. Inu Yasha bared his fangs to the abomination that was Naraku as he took stance in front of Kagome with Tetsusaiga in hand. "Don't you _ever_ come near Kagome, you load of shit. I won't let you hurt her again," he growled out.

Naraku smirked at the hanyou. "Half-breed, you have interfered long enough. That wench will die, and you will see her suffer!" Suddenly, Naraku attacked from behind, and Inu Yasha couldn't move fast enough.

_No one can keep her from knowing the truth_

"Wh-what's this!"

"Ka-Kagome?"

"Don't you _dare_ lay a disgusting finger on him, you trash. I have suffered for far too long because of you. I WILL NOT allow you to harm anyone else." Kagome's grip on the tentacle tightened, and the piece of flesh was purified.

Naraku clenched his fists in anger. "DIE, WENCH!"

"No, it is time for you to die," she spoke as she walked towards the youkai, a powerful barrier surrounding her and purifying his attacks, her eyes radiating the angry miko energy she possessed. She reached for him and held his throat. "Die, Naraku..." spoke Kagome and the voices of those who perished because of him.

_Because this time_

"I-Inu Yasha..."

"Kagome...Kagome!"

"It...It won't stop hurting." Kagome held her head. "Why won't the pain go away? Why can't I feel...your embrace?"

"No...No, I won't let you go...You can't..." The drops fell onto her pale cheeks.

The jewel glowed and surrounded them both.

He laced his fingers within hers and did the only thing he could do...

_He is real_

He pulled back and embraced her one more time. "I love you, Kagome! I always have...You can't leave me...not now...not ever! Please..." Inu Yasha shook his head repeatedly as more drops soaked into the shoulder of her kimono shirt.

Gentle hands tried to soothe the hanyou. "Inu Yasha..."

"Ka...go...Kagome!"

"I won't leave. I'll always be here...to love you. Midoriko allowed it, her final wish."

The jewel had finally returned to its protector.

_And everyone knows it_

"Kagome...She's alive..."

"Eeeewwww...did they just KISS?"

"You'll understand when you're older. Now, come my Sango, come so that we may enjoy in this bliss as well."

"Just DIE."

_Does she believe it?_

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Fin.

Star: Okay that's the end of the story and I'd like to thank my co-author/beta reader Blueangel326 who went over the story and completed the ending because I was… Coughs (Crowd: You were what Star?) Sleepy… Please don't hurt me. You all know I'm a lazy bum anyway… Anyway here are a few words from Blueangel326…

BA326: What happens is Midoriko grants Kagome another life because Kagome delved deep into her soul to unleash the power to defeat Naraku. The jewel merged with Kagome's remaining soul and gave her new life so that she could continue on with Inu Yasha in the real world. Inu Yasha's kiss sealed the deal. And so now...everyone's happy, excluding the ex-monk who has bones protruding from his ass for screwing around with Sango too much...but...that's a good thing...right? They get married at that last part...of course.

Star: Okay that was an excerpt from my email. All I did to the end of the story was change the spelling of a few words (Because BA326 apparently didn't use spell check) and that's it. Now once again I'm going to take a nap. Bye Bye now!


End file.
